Heirs of Atlantis
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Kida and Milo finally have children and everyone is there to witness it. One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their Original owners. I only own the kids.**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Kidagakash Nedhk and Milo Thatch **

* * *

_Atlantis _

* * *

Kidagakash Nedakh Queen of Atlantis was a very busy woman. After her kingdom came out of the sea everyone was shocked. But other rulers came to visit the city and meet Kida and her consort Milo Thatch.

It had been 4 years since Milo came to Atlantis and he couldn't be happier here. His friends could now visit him easily without having to go under water. The fly in every year for a week to spend with them. His friends included Mole, Preston B Whitmore, Doctor Sweet, Vinny Santorini, Audrey Remirez and Wilhelmina Pachard. They were great friends.

Now Kida had been sick for 2 weeks every day in the morning. He was wondering what was wrong with her. A healer had come this day to look at her. So he paced outside their bedchamber waiting. Soon the healer tells him to come in.

"What is the matter with her?" Milo asks

"Nothing. She is Pregnant", the healer says smiling

Milo's shocked. Kida was pregnant with his child. And the heir of Atlantis. He was happy.

"How far along is she?" Milo asks

"About 3 months", the healer says

"Thank you. You may leave now", Kida commands

The healer quickly leaves leaving them alone.

"Are you excited about this?" Kida asks nervously

"Yes. I love you Kida and this baby", Milo says kissing her

"I love you too", Kida replies

After that Milo made sure she rested and ate well. He also sent a message to his friends to come to Atlantis in 5 months' time. He got a reply saying they would be there. So he looked after his wife. Cantering to her every need including her cravings that were really weird. But he stayed by her side.

She still did her queen duties but had relaxed a bit because of the pregnancy.

Now it was her ninth month. All their friends were there and they were shocked that Kida was pregnant Sweet looked her over and said that she would be due any day now. So all they had to do was wait.

2 days later Kida went into labour Sweet and the healer were helping deliver the baby while the boys waited outside.

"I never had a kid or grandchildren", Whitmore says

"I can't wait to meet mine", Milo says

"Nervous?" Audrey asks

"I bit but I know she will be alright", Milo replies

He hears his wife scream and waited. 20 minutes later Sweet came out.

"You can come in now", Sweet says with a smile

Milo goes in with his friends to find Kida in bed with a baby in her arms.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Milo asks

"Girl", Kida says smiling, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes", Milo says taking his daughter

"What are you going to name her?" Audrey asks

"Carnaxa Kidagakash", Kida says

"Nice name", Vinny says

"Are you naming Godparents?" Sweet asks

"Audrey as godmother and Sweet as godfather", Milo replies

"We are honoured", they both say

"And Mr Whitmore you can be Grandfather. Cause ours are dead", Milo says, "Don't you agree Kida?"

"I agree", Kida says

"May I hold her?" Mr Whitmore asks

"Yes here you go", Milo says handing over Carnaxa

Everyone holds the baby. She was Crown Princess of Atlantis. The next three days pass then Milo and Kida announce the baby as Crown Princess and her name. Everyone was happy with the baby. She was spoiled rotten. She was given a crystal on her first birthday which they all celebrated.

* * *

2 years later Kida fell pregnant again and she got bigger then she had with Carnaxa. Speaking of Carnaxa was now 2 years old with white hair and blue eyes. She loved running around the palace. Milo and Kida treasured her.

Now Kida was in labour with her second child and everyone was waiting. The healer once again comes out and tells them it is time to go in. Milo found Kida with two babies in her arms.

"We had twins?" Milo asks shocked

"Yes. A boy and a girl", Kida replies handing the boy to Milo

"What are you going to name them?" Audrey asks

"For the girl Princess Siphonei Aspasia and for the boy Prince Meison Kashekim", Kida says

Princess Siphonei had brown hair and blue eyes and Prince Meison had white hair and brown eyes.

"Good names. Can we hold them?" Audrey asks

"Sure. I will go and get Carnaxa", Milo says handing his son over

He goes to his daughters room and carries her to see the twins.

"They are really small", she says

"They will grow bigger. They are just babies at the moment", Milo explains

Carnaxa kisses their foreheads. That was really sweet.

"Now we have 3 children to the throne", Kida asks

"Yes but only Carnaxa will be queen unless something happens to her", Milo says sitting down with Carnaxa on his lap.

"That is never going to happen", Kida says passionately

"I agree. We will protect all of them", Milo says

"We will protect them too", Mr Whitemore says

"You have our word", Sweet says

"Thanks. It is good to know. Now you better go to your rooms and let Kida get some rest", Milo says

"Ok see you all latter", Sweet says

Once they leave the little family falls asleep together with Carnaxa in his arms and the twins in between Kida and Milo. They had a family and heirs to Atlantis and they loved their children equally. They would grow up loved and safe. That was a promise…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
